The Freak Gift
by Tsubaki Audhi
Summary: Ryuuji frustasi. Sial, dia lupa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Lebih sialnya lagi, ternyata kejadian tadi pagi cuma akal buluknya Hiroto biar dia dimarahi –tentu saja orang-orang anggota rapat sudah dibayar Hiroto untuk berakting-. Dan lebih lebih sialnya lagi, dia dikerjain oleh semua teman-temannya. "SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, RYUUJI/RYUUJI-KUN/RYUUJI-SAN/MAMA (?) "


Midorikawa Ryuuji melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam pintu apartemennya. Hari ini dia habis dimarahi oleh pemimpin perusahaan aliansinya, karena Hiroto –lagi-lagi- berulah. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Ryuuji dicap sebagai asisten yang tak becus.

Ah, sebut saja masalah tadi sebagai 'ulah paling hebat dari Kira Hiroto'.

"Hiroto itu! Sudah kubilang kalau bawa laptop yang ada isi datanya! Bukan _doujin_! Dasar!" geramnya frustasi. Mengingat kejadian tadi pagi yang bikin otaknya semaput. Yah, Hiroto bawa laptop yang salah, sih.

Sebagai informasi, Hiroto punya tiga laptop. Satu buat kerja, satu buat mengumpulkan _doujinshi_ favoritnya, dan satu lagi dipakai Kariya, anak angkatnya.

Dan, Hiroto salah bawa laptop yang isinya _doujinshi_ semua. Para anggota rapat hanya geleng-geleng kepala, lalu emosinya ditumpahkan kepada Ryuuji. Alhasil, pria cantik berambut teh hijau itu yang kena getahnya.

Aduh, kasihan.

Kaki kanan Ryuuji tiba-tiba menginjak sesuatu, sebuah benda seperti kertas. "Apaan, nih?" tanyanya keheranan. Kertas tersebut tidak berisi apa pun, hanya anak panah berwarna biru. Menunjuk ke arah jam tiga.

Karena penasaran, diikutinya juga petunjuk dari kertas itu. Tak lama, ia melihat kertas bertulis anak panah yang sama ketika sampai di sofa ruang tamu. Kali ini, arah jam dua belas.

Ryuuji menggaruk kepalanya, yah, menghabiskan waktu dengan permainan mencari harta karun mungkin bukan ide yang buruk

Ruang tengah, Ryuuji menemukan kertas yang sama di atas televisi. Kali ini anak panahnya menunjuk ke arah jam sebelas.

"Ini apaan, sih? Mau buat aku marah, ya?" Ryuuji meremas kertas-kertas yang ia bawa dengan kuat. Menyebabkannya lecek tanpa ampun dalam genggaman tangannya yang terbilang mungil untuk ukuran seorang pria.

Sebuah kertas lagi ia temukan di pintu kulkas. Anak panahnya mengarah ke atas.

"Apa maksudnya? Apa aku harus pergi ke atas?" gumamnya, sembari menatap tangga yang berada tepat di samping kulkas tersebut.

Mengangkat bahu, Ryuuji menyerah untuk berpikir. "Dicoba saja, deh," ucapnya seraya melangkahkan kaki ke anak tangga pertama.

Di atas hanya ada atap yang datar seperti yang ada di sekolah, dengan sebuah pintu yang menghubungkannya dengan tangga di lantai bawahnya. Yah, apartemen Ryuuji memang khusus dipesan di bagian itu, supaya mudah untuk menjemur pakaian.

Ryuuji membuka kunci yang ada di pintu tersebut, dan membuka pintunya. Lalu-

BYUR.

-kepalanya tersiram air dingin.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, RYUUJI/RYUUJI-_KUN_/RYUUJI-_SAN/MAMA (?)_~~"

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

"APA-APAAN INI ! ?"

* * *

Fin?

* * *

The Freak Gift

Inazuma Eleven GO © Level-5

* * *

OMAKE

* * *

Ryuuji frustasi. Sial, dia lupa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Lebih sialnya lagi, ternyata kejadian tadi pagi cuma akal buluknya Hiroto biar dia dimarahi –tentu saja orang-orang anggota rapat sudah dibayar Hiroto untuk berakting-. Dan lebih lebih sialnya lagi, dia dikerjain oleh semua teman-temannya.

Coba kita lihat di atap itu. Ada Hiroto, Endou, Kazemaru, Gouenji, Kidou, Sakuma, Fudou, Kabeyama, Kogure, Tsunami, Someoka, Fubuki, Hijikata, Kurimatsu, Haruna, Natsumi, Aki, Fuyuka, bahkan anak-anak dari SMP Raimon yang dulu ia hancurkan, datang untuk memperingati hari ulang tahunnya.

Ah, ada anak-anak juga. Kalau ini sih, ia yakin sekali Kariya yang mengajak mereka. Semua hadir. Dan mereka masih memakai seragam Raimon, sepertinya baru pulang latihan.

Ryuuji menepuk dahi. Selain kedinginan karena disiram air dingin plus angin kencang di atap, ia kesal sendiri kenapa tidak menyadari dari awal kalau ini adalah akal-akalan Hiroto saja.

Yeah, memang Hiroto yang merencanakan semuanya, kok.

Sekarang, mereka semua memberikan kado untuk Ryuuji sambil mengucapkan kata-kata selamat yang berbagai macam. Tapi yang paling membuatnya kesal adalah ucapan Kariya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Mama."

Jleb. Itu menohok sekali. Dan ia tidak menikah dengan Hiroto! Sekali lagi, tidak! Seumur hidup ia tak akan sudi menikah dengan Hiroto si narsis dan sok ganteng itu!

Acara dilanjutkan dengan membuka kado. Kariya memberikannya _mouse_ baru, katanya, ia dengar dari Hiroto kalau Ryuuji jika marah akan banting-banting _mouse_ PC-nya sembarangan sampai rusak, maka, Kariya membawakan gantinya.

Oh, sungguh anak yang perhatian.

Heh, bukan begitu maksudnya!

Kado dari Endou dan Tenma kompakan, bola sepak. Menurut mereka, karena Ryuuji tidak bisa main bola lagi karena sibuk di kantor, maka dia bisa main bola sendiri di apartemen.

'Heh, kalian mau buat apartemenku hancur, ya...' batin Ryuuji ketika mendengar alasan mereka memberikannya bola sepak, kompak sekali.

Kado dari Akane, buku diary.

Ryuuji menangis dalam hati. 'Aku bukan anak perempuan...'

"GYAAAAA!" Ryuuji berteriak kaget. Jelas, kado dari Kogure adalah seekor kodok yang tiba-tiba melompat ke kepalanya.

Sementara ia teriak, kado dari Fei dibuka.

Kelinci.

Seekor. Kelinci.

"Aku yakin Ryuuji-san suka. Karena kelinci itu manis."

Memang manis, sih. Tapi mau ditaruh di mana? Siapa yang kasih makan? Kalau dia pup bagaimana? Siapa yang urus?

Di saat ia sedang bingung-bingungnya, Kinako memberikannya kandang kelinci.

Ya ampun. Ibu dan anak ternyata pemikirannya sama, ya.

Kado Fuyuka. Jarum suntik.

"Wow, Fuyuka jago milih benda buat dijadikan kado, ya..." senyum Ryuuji _sweatdrop_ berjamaah dengan semua yang hadir di sana, minus Fuyuka tentunya.

Kado dari Kazemaru sungguh _epic_. Ikat rambut.

Yeah, hanya ikat rambut. Karet secuil yang bisa dibeli tiga sepuluh ribu.

"Ikat rambutmu yang lama pasti sudah bau karena kau pakai setiap hari. Kubawakan gantinya."

'Menyindir, ya?' sungut Ryuuji bete. Dia memang selalu memakai ikat rambut yang sama setiap hari, tapi tidak mungkin bau karena rambutnya wangi!

Setelah yang lainnya pulang –'Oh, akhirnya mereka pulang juga', Ryuuji setengah bersyukur, setengah menyesal karena mensyukuri teman-teman baiknya itu pulang-, tinggal ia dan Hiroto yang ada di sana.

"Buka laptop-mu," perintah sang atasan. Ryuuji yang kebingungan dan penasaran menurut saja.

Tring.

Satu kiriman dari Hiroto. Melalui bluetooth di laptop mereka.

"Kado buatmu, semoga suka. Nah, aku pulang dulu, ya..." ucap pria berambut merah itu saat melihat kernyitan di wajah asistennya. Ryuuji baru ingat kalau atasan malesnya satu itu memang belum memberinya kado, meskipun ia lebih berharap kenaikan gaji daripada kado, sih.

Ryuuji terpaku.

Tiga.

Dua.

Satu.

"APA-APAAN INI, HIROTO! KAU MEMBERIKU _DOUJIN_ R-18 KAGAKURO? YANG BENAR SAJA!"

* * *

End?

* * *

A/n:

Gaje, kan? Abal, kan? Maafkan saya, saya hanya mau merayakan ulang tahun Ryuuji... #nangis sorangan

Yup, tahun kemarin ulang tahun Kazemaru, sekarang Ryuuji. Setahun yg lalu saya lihat d wiki ultah mereka sama, 18 Maret, sekarang dah dihapus sih. Tapi saya tetap percaya ultah mereka di tanggal itu. Kemungkinan, setiap tahun saya akan membuat birthday fic utk mereka, ganti-gantian...

Yah, itu kalo lagi sempet... kalo ga ya g usah #plak

Review?


End file.
